Unlikely Love
by hpfandramione
Summary: Just your typical Dramione fanfic filled with lots of delightful clichés. Draco and Hermione become Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts in order to promote inter-house unity. Will they be able to overcome their prejudices and become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at fanfiction writing, hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me if I should continue:)**

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger smiled as she passed through the wall that would lead her toward the platform nine and three quarters. The war was finally over, Voldemort was dead, and peace was restored to the wizarding world. Because of the many interruptions that the war had caused to the school's curriculum, Hogwarts had decided that all of its students would repeat their previous year, seventh years were also invited to return to Hogwarts, although they could chose to move on with their lives if they wanted to as well. Of course Hermione had jumped at the opportunity to return to school again, it was just what she needed, one last year of normalcy at Hogwarts to figure out her life before she officially entered the adult world.

As she stepped foot onto the platform, she saw the familiar scene of students boarding the train, saying goodbye to their families. Finally, things were back to normal. Hermione grabbed her trunk and carried it onto the Hogwarts Express.

She was so excited to be back that she hardly noticed where she was going. Smack! She ran right into someone, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy since first year. "Watch it Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking."

Draco opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then seemed to decide against it and pushed past her, stalking off.

Hermione walked away and shook her head disdainfully. She had hoped that Malfoy would change after the losing the war. The dark side had lost and though he and his mother had been lucky to avoid Azkaban thanks to Harry testifying that the Malfoys had helped him in court, the Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. Other pure blood families had not managed to regain their prestige or position in society. She had hoped this would sober him up, but he seemed to still be the git that he had always been. Whatever, she shook her head, shaking thoughts of Malfoy from her head.

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy signed as he went to join his Slytherin friends in the carriage, the school year hadn't even started yet and he was already tired, evening insulting Granger had lost its appeal. Blaise and Pansy talking animatedly about the new classes that they were taking. Though most of the adult deatheaters had been sent to Azkaban, the teenagers managed come out of the war unscathed. However, the group definitely seemed less arrogant and prideful than usual. There were certain topics that were avoided, like for example the word "mudblood" was now strictly forbidden among purebloods. No one wanted to be accused of "old prejudices" that had caused the war.

His friends all gasped when they spotted the shiny new badge that was pinned to the front of his Hogwarts robes.

"Draco, YOU made head boy?" Draco felt slightly offended from the astonished looks coming from the people around him.

"Yes, is that such a had thing to believe?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, no, of course not. Come to think of it, you are second in the class after Granger." Theodore Nott cleared his throat.

"Ughh, don't remind me. She got the position of Head Girl for sure, which means I'll be sharing living quarters with that insufferable know-it-all all year." He wanted to use the word "mudblood",but that word was now strictly forbidden among purebloods. No one wanted to be accused of "old prejudices" that had caused the war.

Though Draco was glad that the light side had won and he knew that Voldemort's reign of tyranny was wrong, he kept thinking home to his father, who was enduring the torture that the dementors inflicted, and his mother, who had seemed lifeless and sad ever since her father had gone. He sank down into a seat next to his best friend Blaise and closed his eyes, exhausted from the feeling of sadness and loss.

Hermione's POV

Hermione dragged her trunk behind her as she walked down the aisle, looking for the compartment that her best friends were in.

"Hermione!" She looked up and saw Harry and Ron in the compartment to her left.

She smiled and joined them.

"Hey 'Mione! How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Great, I went to Australia and reversed the spell so my parents got their memories back. But by then they had built such a great life for themselves in Australia that they decided to stay there. I spent the rest of the summer with them, reading up on our new classes." Hermione answered, "Can you believe how much we missed while we were on the hunt for horcruxes? We've certainly got our work cut out for us if we want to do well this year." She added briskly.

"Of course you would be studying already," Ron teased her, but was secretly glad that the old Hermione was back. They had giving dating a try after their kiss at the final battle of Hogwarts, but decided to stay friends because it was too awkward.

"Hermione! You made Head Girl?" Harry pointed at shiny new Head Girl Badge that was conspicuously pinned to her chest.

"Surprise!" Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"It's not a surprise! We all knew that you were going to get Head Girl from the minute you stepped foot inside Hogwarts." Ron said.

Harry smiled happily, "Congratulation! That's our 'Mione."

"Wow, Head Girl," Ron added, "That means you won't be living in the Gryffindor tower this year anymore, you'll get your own dorm and everything."

"Well, I'll have to share it with the Head Boy so it won't be entirely my own. I have to say though; I thought it would be Harry who would get the position of Head Boy, you know, with the whole Boy Who Lived Thing and defeating Voldemort."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I didn't. I guess those aren't the qualities they're looking for. I'm just happy to have a nice peaceful year out of the spotlight, with other people in charge for once."

"I wonder who is Head Boy though." Ron wondered.

"Me too." Said Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, reviewing or following guys would be greatly appreciated guys, I would love to hear your guy's thoughts:)**

Hermione's POV

Soon the Hogwart's Express was arriving at the Hogsmeade Station. Rain was pouring in buckets outside the window and the wind was blowing relentlessly. Hermione, Ron and Harry changed into their school robes and hauled their trunks off the train, trying to shield themselves from the downpour.

"Hey there! Ron, Harry, Hermione!" The huge silhouette of Hagrid waved to them from the lake, where he was busy shepherding the first years into onto the boats which would take them to the school.

"I don't fancy riding across the lake in this weather." Ron remarked. They ran as fast as them could to an available carriage and rushed inside, where they were soon joined by Neville, Luna and Ginny, who were all soaked through.

"Hi guys!" Ginny smiled brightly and kissed Harry on the cheek. The two had been dating since the beginning of the year and were incredibly happy.

Soon the threstral drawn carriage took off into the air. As they watched the Hogwarts castle loom closer and closer, the group of friends swapped stories about their summers and congratulated Hermione for becoming Head Girl. Harry had stayed with the Weasleys at the Burrow while the family recuperated from the death of Fred, Neville had travelled to Africa to study rare species of plants and Luna told them all about a search that she went on with her father for the famous Crumpledhorned Snorkack. They all tried to keep a straight face as she said this. Hermione smiled brightly at the others. "You know guys, I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing year, and all the painful things of the past will be left behind us."

"Hear, hear!" The others agreed.

Draco's POV

Draco lazily picked at his food as he watched the so called "Golden Trio" across the hall, Hermione was laughing while Potter and Weasley stuffed their faces.

As the last of the pudding crumbs disappeared from the golden plates, Dumbledore stood up and tapped his spoon against his goblet.

"If I may have your attention everyone, it is such a pleasure to see you all healthy and ready for another school year. The events of the previous year were a great tragedy to wizarding history and we must make sure to get rid of the roots of prejudice between the houses if we are to make sure that such a tragedy does not happen again. It is on this note that I am pleased to announce this year's new Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. "

"Did you hear what he just said?"

"THE Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor golden girl Hermione Granger?"

Murmurs broke out across the Great Hall as the news was announced. People up and down the Slytherin table were swiveling around in their seats to stare at him. Draco kept his eyes indifferently ahead and looked almost bored with the announcement. He had long anticipated that Hermione Granger was going to be Head Girl and accepted that this was something he would have to put up with.

"This has to be a mistake!" A shout from across the hall caught his attention, "Professor, there's no that Malfoy and I are suitable to work together!" Hermione looked like her worst nightmare had come true.

"Now, now, settle down children," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling beneath the spectacles, "the reason that I chose Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger as Head Boy and Girl is because not only are they the brightest and most accomplished students, I would like them to set an example of inter-house unity as opposed to the previous rivalry and prejudice which was an important cause of the war. I trust that they will not let me down."

Hermione's POV

Hermione sank down into her chair in despair. Why hadn't she expected this? Of course she knew Draco Malfoy was second in the year after her, she had automatically assumed that his wayward ways would mean Dumbledore wouldn't even consider him for the position.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, Harry. I'm just trying to process the news that I have to work with the biggest git in the history of Hogwarts!" Hermione held her head in her hands.

"Now, I'm sure you are all tired and eager to get to bed, you may be dismissed now." Dumbledore said.

Her friends were looking at her in pity, "If Malfoy even tries to give you a hard time, tell us and we'll beat him up for you." Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll be fine."

"Hang in there Hermione." Her friends patted her on the back sympathetically as they headed off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Head Boy and Head Girl, please follow me to your new quarters." Professor Mcgonagall said to Hermione, with Malfoy tailing behind her.

The two followed her speechlessly out of the Great Hall. Hermione stole a glance at Malfoy only to find that he was looking at her as well, she raised one of her eyebrows at him. He scoffed at her and looked away. Hermione's nostrils flared in anger, how are he scoff at her like that?

This is the secret entrance to the Heads dormitories," Mcgonagall said, they had arrived on the third floor, in front of a portrait of Emerick the Evil, "The password to your common room is beetlejuice."

As she said this, the portrait swung open and allowed them in. "Please remember that the school is trusting you two as the most responsible students in the school that you will not engage in any inappropriate behavior or try to take advantage of this privilege." Professor Mcgonagall eyed them sternly beneath her spectacles.

"Trust me Professor, nothing of the sort is going to happen." For once Hermione and Draco were in agreement as they snorted in derision.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get settled down in your rooms." Maybe she was mistaken, but Hermione thought she saw a twinkle in Mcgonagall's eyes as she turned and left them.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was smaller than the one in the Gryffindor tower, and decorated with Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. A warm fire was crackling merrily in the grate, surrounded by poofy chintz arm chairs and gauzy pillows. There were three doors to the right wall of the common room, two leading to their separate bedrooms and one leading to the communal bathroom.

"If you'll excuse me Granger, I'm off the privacy of my very own bedroom because I'd rather not spend another minute with you." Malfoy immediately disappeared into his room and slammed the door behind him. She heard the lock click into place and rolled her eyes.

Hermione walked toward her own room. A plaque on the door read Hermione Granger in golden cursive. Hermione couldn't help but feel the grin spread across her face, not even the presence of Malfoy could put a damper on her joy. She pushed open the door to her room and looked around excitedly. The room was decorated in the same style as her old dorm in the Gryffindor tower, but more spacious. There was a window seat with a royal red comforter and a view of the lake, which she was instantly in love with. She could already picture herself reading there peacefully in the afternoons. She couldn't wait to get her books onto the wooden shelves, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. She changed into her pajamas which were in her trunk placed in the corner of the room, and immediately fell asleep on the bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know there's not much going on between Hermione and Draco at the moment but I plan to change that in the upcoming chapters XP. I don't want to reveal too much at the moment but let's just say Hermione and Draco are going to be spending a lot more time in each other's company. Again, if you have any suggestions or opinions, please review and follow if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

He was in the room of requirements working on fixing the cabinet of vanishing objects again. But this time there was an odd sense of urgency, the deatheaters were coming at any second to use the cabinet to invade Hogwarts. He knew that if he failed this time he would be killed and his entire family brought down with him. Desperately, he flung open the cabinet, his heart sinking with dread as he realized that the yellow canary lay dead at the bottom. Images of his parents floated before his eyes.

"Don't fail me, Draco," His father warned him, "the honor of the Malfoy family rests on your shoulders."

"I told you were too young for this! I told you!" His mother covered her face in despair.

Suddenly he was back in the drawing room of the Malfoy manner, suspended upside down by an invisible force as the entire panel of death eaters sat around the table.

"Dinner, Nagini," Voldemort hissed. The snake slithered toward him, rearing its ugly head and snapping it tremendous jaws.

Draco woke with a start, covered in sweat. There was a moment of panic before he realized that it was just a dream and breathed out a sign of relief. The nightmares were practically a daily occurrence and he had to keep reminding himself that the war was over and both he and his family were safe from harm. Though the Malfoys had not been able to gain back their prestige after the war, he and his mother were at least exempt from Azkaban and free to live their lives away from the oppression of the Dark Lord.

Draco glanced at the clock next to his bedside table; it was 5:30 a.m. in the morning. He decided that he needed some fresh air to clear his mind. A nice broomstick ride on the field would sooth his nerves before class. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he grabbed his Nimbus 2001 from his closet and left the head's quarters.

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke with a start to the sound of a door slamming. It was 5:30 in the morning. She cursed Draco in her head for being so inconsiderate, but now that she was awake she no longer felt like going back to sleep.

Hermione got out of bed and opened the curtains, watching the peaceful view of the Hogwarts grounds from her window. The sun had not come out and she could see the moon again the pale greyish-blue sky. The giant squid stretched its tentacles and drifted languidly just under the surface of the lake.

Hermione wandered out of her room and into the common room, and then into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped as she stopped the luxurious bathtub. It was exactly like the bathtub in the prefect's bathroom. It was at least the size of half a swimming pool and had tons of taps. She decided that she would take a nice relaxing shower before class. She turned on a couple of taps at random. While one tap filled the bathtub with hot water at a surprising speed, variegated bubbles of different heavenly smells flowed from the other taps.

She stripped off her pajamas and climbed into the warm water, letting the hot steam wash over her…

Draco's POV

Draco entered the great hall for breakfast and headed straight towards the Slytherin table, making a beeline towards his friends Zabini, Nott and Goyle.  
>"Hey mate. How'd you sleep last night?" Zabini greeted him.<p>

"Fine." Draco grumbled, although the dark circles that had formed under his eyes said otherwise. He filled a plate up with some oatmeal and added copious amounts of sugar.

McGonagall was walking up and down the tables handing out timetables. As Draco looked at the one that she had just handed to him, he realized that he had a free period directly after the breakfast. Aw, the privileges of being an eighth year.

"So, did you and Granger do it all night?" Nott waggled his eyebrows at him.

"What? No! Just because I've gotten over the whole blood prejudice thing doesn't mean that she isn't still an insufferable know-it-all. We barely said two words to each other."

"Well I think she's hot," Nott said, and when Draco gave him a threatening look, he shrugged and went back to his toast.

"DRAKEY POO!" A loud shriek from across the great hall caused them all to turn their heads. Pansy Parkinson was making her way towards them. Draco leant down his head, hoping that she wouldn't spot him.

"Drakey, I was thinking about you last night," Pansy whined. She practically climbed into Draco's lap as she forcefully wedged herself between Draco and Zabini, "So when are we going to resume our relationship?" She whispered into his ear in what she must have assumed to be a seductive way.

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you? WE'RE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. EVER."

He had been young and stupid when the two had started going out in sixth year. Pansy had seemed like the best option at the time. She was pureblood and approved of by his parents, plus she wasn't bad looking. However, after a few months of mindless shagging, he realized that she was annoying and clingy and decided to break up with her. Who knew that he would never be able to get rid of her incessant nagging afterwards? He was distracted from her thoughts as Pansy inched her fingers up his chest.

"You know what? I think I left something back at the common room." Draco quickly made an excuse and left the dining hall, wanting to put as much distance between him and Pansy as possible.

He hurriedly climbed up the stairs leading to the portrait of Emerick the Evil.

"Beetlejuice."

"Right you are sir." The portrait swung open and he climbed into the head's common room. Predictably, the head's quarters were empty. It was well past eight and Hermione was probably already in the dining hall. A nice long shower before his next class would rid him of all the Pansy germs, he decided. After all, he did have some time before second period. He stripped off his robes and headed towards the bathroom.

Hermione's POV

Hermione's was once again woken by the sound of a door slamming. Her eyes opened and shot towards the clock hanging on thewall. It was 8:15! She had fallen asleep in the bathtub and was going to be late for her classes on the first day of school!

Hermione shot up in a panic and climbed out of the tub, dripping water all over the granite floor. She looked around, franticly searching for a towel. How was it that a bathroom like this didn't even have towels? Whatever, it wasn't like Draco would still be in the common room at this time. She needed to get back to her room to dry herself off.

Abandoning all resolve, she flung open the bathroom door naked and ran blindly towards jer room. However, she had barely taken two steps out of the bathroom when she ran smack into a solid wall. Wait no! It wasn't a wall. She looked up in horror and her eyes met a pair of steely grey eyes widened in surprise. It was no other than Draco Malfoy, without a stich of clothing on. The two were stuck in an awkward hugging position, sliding down toward the ground. They fell onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh My GOD! WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" She covered herself up as much she could with her arms as she struggled to crawl away from him.

"ME? I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION! AND WHY ARE YOU WET? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" Draco shouted.

Hermione finally reached one of the sofas. She dove behind it and grabbed two fluffy pillows, which she used to cover herself up. "I COULD SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU! OH MY GOD YOU'RE SHOWING EVERYTHING!" Her face was burning.

"THEN DON'T LOOK! I HAVE A FREE PERIOD!" Draco scrambled and hid behind a love seat.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS." Hermione stood up, wrapped herself in a fleece draped over one of the couches and marched towards her room.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that little scene from the Proposal. Feel free to leave reviews or follow. ****J**


End file.
